Return to Khazad-dum
by filmakerkm
Summary: After the death of Dain Ironfoot and the death of Balin, The new Dwarf King of Erebor seeks to avenge them and reclaim his city of Khazad-dum. But he is haunted by the sudden news of the slaughter in Khazad-dum. A slaughter which is carried out by the Witch King of Angmar, brought forward by the still powerful dark lord Souron, they stole the secret Dwarven stone.
1. Prologue: A History of Dwarves

**Prologue: A Short History of Dwarves **

Time began when the Elves awoke from a vast, ever spanning darkness. Six nameless and one named Dwarf Fathers awoke from Aule, and a race was brewed in secret under the mountains, soon after; the one named being Durin I, The Deathless. Each one of these seven became Kings, and made their own great halls. Three holds were built in the first age, one Belegost, and the second, Nogrod, were built in the Blue Mountains. But Durin I made his hold in the Misty Mountains, which he called Azanulbizar. In this first age the Dwarves and Elves formed alliances and had much trade. Dwarves from Belegost made fine steel, and constructed the hall of Thingol, Menegroth. Dwarves fought alongside Elves and Men, in some major battles of the age, including the first battle of Beleriand, and the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears). In the battle of Nirnaeth Arnoediad it was the Dwarves of Belegost that won and were known for being the only one able to stand against the dragon Glaurung. The Dwarves of Nogrod were known for their craftsmanship of weapons. Most notable was the smith Telchar. Dwarves from Nogrod crafted the necklace Nauglamir and Thingol requested smiths from Nogrod to insert a Silmaril into the necklace. Thus, the works of Elves and Dwarves were united. But, the Dwarf-Smiths were driven mad by gold lust and stole the necklace and murdered Thingol. The Elves of Doriath pursued the smiths to their deaths and reclaimed the necklace. The Dwarves of Nogrod invaded Doriath.

It is said that the coming of Durin VII would mark the end of the dwarves. Durin II was born in the second age, and Durin III was his son. He was gifted with the seventh, and most powerful Dwarven Rings of Power. But since it was the Elven smith Celebrimbor that gave him this and not Lord Souron, it did not have the same effects as the other rings Souron had casted. With this knowledge, Souron wished to capture the rings back, but he did not do so until Thrain II ruled.

It was in the time of Durin VI that the Dwarves were beginning to dwindle. They were deepening their mithril mines and came upon Balrog of Margoth. Durin VI was slain by this Balrog, and so was his son a year later, Nain I. There Durin's line ended, so the last fled Khazad-dum.

Most of Durin's people went to the Grey Mountains, and they built new halls. But, Thror's son, Thrian I, now king, went to the Lonely Mountain, and founded the kingdom of Erebor. It was there, at the heart of that mountain, that he found his most precious jewel- the Arkenstone. Thrain's son, Thorin I chose to stay in the Grey Mountains, and it became the seat of kings. But, there they were attacked by the cold-drakes of the north. Dain I was slain by them and his son Fror, but his eldest son Thror fled to the lonely mountain.

For 200 years the wealth of the lonely mountain became more and more. This stopped with the emerging of the great fire-drake Smaug the golden. Thror escaped with his family, but most of the dwarves there died, and his wealth was gone. Later, Thror gave his son Thrain II the Ring of Power, and was slain by the Orc King Azog. This started a war between the Dwarves and Orcs. It ended in the battle of Azanulbizar, when Dain Ironfoot killed Azog. The Ring of Power started to poison Thrain II's heart with greed, and he set out alone to reclaim Erebor. He was captured by Sauron, and died in the dungeons of Dol Guldur.

Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain II, with twelve other dwarves and a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins reclaimed Erebor. Dain Ironfoot became king at Lonely Mountain after that. For a time, they enjoyed trade with the Elves of Mirkwood and the Men of Dale. Later, Balin ( a companion of Thorin's) quested with a few dwarves to reclaim Khazad-dum. Five years they fought the Balrog and armies of Orcs. Balin was killed by an Orc arrow, and the rest were killed at the bridge of Khazad-dum and the east gate.

_There have been several battles sense, many victories, many defeats. _


	2. Chapter One: News From Khazad-dum

**Chapter One: News From Khazad-dum**

The white stallion drove like thunder through the pass before the lonely mountain. Upon it was Boromir, son of Denethor II, Steward of Gondor. It was Boromir, captain of the white tower, and steward-prince of Gondor, a great man. He halted his horse at the gates of Erebor, but just momentarily, before striking his stallion, and charging to the cities gates.

Bir I, Dwarf King of Erebor, watched Boromir scramble to his knees before him when he entered his royal hall.

_"Lord Bir."_ Boromir said, "Hear the message I have to give you."

The Dwarf King said nothing for a while. Finally, raising his hand, he spoke: "Rise man of Gondor. I will hear you."

Boromir stood, bowing quickly, he offered a reply: "My Lord, my father, Steward of Gondor has gotten word from the lost city of Khazad-dum."

Bir stood, urgently.

"What would a man know of such a place?" he yelled to Boromir, his voice echoed, "_That is a Dwarven stronghold_."

Boromir smiled politely saying, "Of course my lord."

"Who spoke to you of such things? _Speak, man of Gondor_!" the dwarf king demanded.

Boromir reached into his coat, revealing a sword. He held it very delicately in his hands. The Dwarf King approached Boromir quickly, letting his hand come near the sword, but he dared not to touch it.

"Balin's sword." Bir said, his eyes darted to Boromir, "How do you have this?"

Boromir set the sword gently on the ground. He turned back to the dwarf lord.

"A peasant came to my father, the steward." Boromir said, "The burlap sacks he carried were filled with gold and Dwarven treasures, he told us. He showed us the gold, for my father, Denethor, did not believe his strange tale. This peasant told us also what he found when he ventured to Khazad-dum. He said that he found all the riches to fill the greedy hole in a man's heart, but he also there found all the sadness of death. There were so many dead, so many brave Dwarves he saw. But he was no fool, this peasant- for he was a traveling peasant, a migratory man, a nomad. He told us, of a story that I'm sure you've heard too many times, but I will remind you with a heavy heart. Balin, was a companion of a great Dwarf Prince, Thorin Oakensheild. It was Balin's love for his friend Thorin that made him go back to that place, that great Dwarven city of old. For he knew, that it was there that his father had died at the hand of the Orc King, it was there he was trying to get back to. That city was their right. They made it, and kept it well and tidy. Now the Dwarf race is punished for eons for one small mistake. That thing they awoke in the darkness that still resides- the Balrog. My father, even the great man he is, still would not believe that tale. So the peasant showed him the sword, and here, I have brought it for your keeping. But there is another part to this tale, you may not like, great dwarf king. This peasant, he saw the Orc camp. One figure, he knew, one figure did stand out. _The Witch King of Angmar_."

"That is a grand tale, captain of the white tower." Bir said, "And such news we had not heard. Balin was a great Dwarf and he was like a father to me. A dear friend."

"What will you do, my lord?" Boromir asked.

"There is no question in my heart that we must reclaim Khazad-dum. But the Witch King of Angmar, what business does he have in a Dwarven stronghold? What plans is he making? He, King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgul, the black captain, the lord of Minas Morgul?" Said the Dwarven Lord, "Where do your allegiances lie, son of Denethor?"

Boromir looked to Bir: "To Gondor, to my Steward-King, my father. _To the White City_."

"Yes." Bir said, "And where does Gondor lie with his Dwarven brothers?"

"_Always_-" Boromir started, "Gondor vows to follow you to any death that will have us. Man and Dwarf will fight alongside one another once again, like the days of old."

"Very good." Bir said, "We will have you, good captain, we will have you. Alert your Steward-King. We ride for Khazad-dum in ten days."

Boromir felt himself smiling when he bowed to the king. He bowed so, and quickly fled the throne room of Erebor. He rode away from that lonely mountain, and back to his own lands, back to Gondor. He was riding for the white city. _For Minas Tirith._


	3. Chapter Two: The White Lady

**Chapter Two: The White Lady**

Eowyn, the noblewoman of Rohan, stood as she did most mid-days, watching the wind from the front of the kingdom. She showed no smile, no anger, no cheer, only despair fell across her eyes.

"Niece, do not look so." King Lord Théoden laid his caring hand on her shoulder, "Do not hold so much sadness in your face, it does not suit you."

"Uncle, what would you have me do?" Eowyn spoke, "I can but only wait for Eomer's return."

"Your brother will come to no harm, I am sure of it." Théoden said, "He is a great leader of men."

"I'd like to think so." Eowyn stated, crossing her arms.

Théoden hugged his niece: "Do not fret my child. All will be right for it will be."

A brown horse rode up to the front steps before Eowyn, on the horse was a man- a man Eowyn had not seen before. Odd for her being, she knew all the people of importance in Rohan. Perhaps he was not of Rohan.

"Sir, speak." Eowyn said, "You are before Lord King Théoden. Say what you must."

On the horse stepped off Faramir, son of Steward-King Denethor II. On his hip lay a belt, which hung a sword sitting calmly it is case. The symbol of Gondor was on his chest.

Théoden pushed aside his niece, noticing the symbol on Faramir's chest.

Faramir bowed gently to the king, and then Théoden spoke to him: "What news from Gondor?"

"My Lord. My father, Lord Denethor sends his apologies for such a hasty entrance." Faramir said, "But there is a urgent message you must hear."

Eowyn raised her eyebrow: "Your father? Some prince you are."

Faramir glanced at Eowyn. "I'm no prince, ma'am." Before Faramir looked away, he had looked at Eowyn longer than he intended to.

"What is the message, steward-prince?" Théoden asked.

Faramir looked to the king of Rohan: "My brother, Boromir, has ventured far to the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. There he spoke to Lord Bir, and told him what news he heard in the Dwarven stronghold of Khazad-dum."

"Khazad-dum." Théoden repeated, "That name is very familiar to me."

"It very well should be." Faramir said, "It's an old Dwarven tale. The city of Khazad-dum was home to their ancestors. That's where hordes of Dwarves were found, slaughtered. That is where the Witch King of Angmar resides."

Théoden looked to Faramir quickly: "The witch...witch king of Angmar? Sourmon's deadliest servant."

"Yes." Faramir said, "And we must act quickly. Gondor is leaving for Khazad-dum in seven days. We must be ready. We can stop him then and there. _We can fight!_ What say you, King of Rohan?"

Théoden thought for a moment. "Of course we will stand with our brothers of Gondor." Faramir smiled and bowed to Théoden. Théoden turned from him, and strolled inside his throne room.

Faramir's eyes wandered again to Eowyn, who he saw, so beautifully in this mid-day sunlight, whose hair danced so lovely in the light wind. Whose elegance was unmatched. He had never seen a Gondor woman as such. Only here, in Rohan did he. He walked closer, up only two steps. He waited.

"What is your name?" Faramir said carefully.

Eowyn looked at him. "Eowyn." she said.

"Is that what people call you?" Faramir said, "_Eowyn?_"

Eowyn walked, pacing before Faramir, almost teasing him, and his big eyes.

"I am called many things." Eowyn said, "Eowyn is the name given to me from my mother and my father. I have other names that were given to me though. Lady of Rohan by my subjects, and by some, the white lady."

"_The White Lady_." Faramir repeated carefully, grinning, "You are a lovely shade of pale." Faramir stepped closer to the white lady, who did not move. She simply looked at him as he stood beside, and looked over her.

"Why do you flatter me so?" She asked, her blue eyes staring up at him.

"Do men not often flatter you?" Faramir said, "Men of Rohan, must court you often, do they not?"

"_Not_, I say." Eowyn turned away from Faramir, "I am no one's prize or mate. I am in the royal court, mind you lord of Gondor. Do remember that."

Faramir walked in front of Eowyn again, having the courage to place his hand on her cheek. He felt her warmth, and her blush. A rose on marble, Eowyn was a work of art to him.

"Will you not see me again, on your will?" Faramir spoke. Then, without a purpose, he let himself kiss her.


End file.
